


明日方舟paro

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	1. 人员档案——干员一方通行

基础档案

[代号]一方通行

[性别]■■

[战斗经验]■■

[出生地]■■■

[生日] ■■

[种族]萨卡兹

[身高] 168cm

[矿石病感染情况]

体表有原石结晶分布，参照医学检测报告，确认为感染者。

综合体检测试

[物理强度]缺陷

[战场机动]缺陷

[生理耐受]普通

[战术规划]优良

[战术技巧]优良

[原石技艺适应性] 优良

客观履历

一方通行，萨卡兹人，自称为前任自由佣兵，因患有极为严重的矿石病而被友人强烈要求于罗德岛接受治疗。各项资料调查中发现多重矛盾点，而本人拒绝配合解释。但因在各项测中取得了极为优异的成绩与其他干员的强烈要求，暂时编录为重装干员。多项调查正在跟进中。

临床诊断分析

造影检测结果显示，该干员体内脏器轮廓模糊，可见异常阴影，循环系统内源石颗粒检测异常，有矿石病感染迹象，现阶段可确认为是矿石病感染者。

[体细胞与源石融合率] 31%

虽然干员一方通行体表并未生成源石结晶，但体内神经系统已受到相当严重的感染。这种情况极为罕见，目还无法探明产生此种现象的原因。

[血液源石结晶密度] 0.34u/L

按照体内严重超标的药物推断，干员似乎曾尝试过控制病情，但其拒绝提供此方面的经历，而其感染情况依旧在日渐加剧，我们只能尽量提供帮助。

此外，考虑到干员的神经系统侵蚀情况，需要多加小心监管。

档案资料一

干员一方通行的战斗方式会令大多数干员不寒而粟。很多人认为他比起作为守护者的重装，更适合作为杀戮者的近卫或者先锋，况且以干员一方通行的身体状态难免会令人担心他能否胜任这一职位。但作为重装干员是出自其本人的意愿，且他自己也在战场上证明了自己作为重装干员的资质。

他从未提及过自己为何会选择成作重装干员，也没有干员敢向他提问。干员一方通行过于孤僻且性情古怪，加之残酷的作战方式与迷团重重的过往令干员们对他敬而远之，甚至在背后称其为“疯子”。

目前唯一能与之亲近的干员只有幻想杀手，即带干员一方通行来罗德岛接受治疗的那位友人。

档案资料二

目前在众多情报中能够确定其真实可靠的是，干员一方通行曾经隶属于莱茵生命。根据其他干员所提供的少许信息，莱茵生命有着见不得光的一面，而干员一方通行正曾属于那一面。

“从各个方面而言应该都是如此。”

对于这句话的理解，或许我们可以从其体内严重超标的药物和千疮百孔的身体得到一些答案。顺便，根据后续检查报告来看，他的患病史也是长得吓人。或许是由于这样的经历，他的思维方式与常人有很大的不同，加上矿石病对神经系统的侵损，干员一方通行显得过于敏感而神经质，有时甚至控制不住自己而暴走。所幸，暴走事件常常在医疗干员到来之前由干员幻想杀手收场。

考虑到干员一方通行特殊的精神状况，或许他孤僻疏远的态度也是独属于自己一种保护方式。

根据深入调查所示，干员一方通行在之后因为某次事件而脱离了莱茵生命。或许前任自由佣兵的信息是真实的。据报告，干员一方通行最后经过的地方是龙门，于此与干员幻想杀手相识。

档案资料三

【权限记录】

特别全面检测报告：

1.干员一方通行核酸检测正常，未患有白化病。

2.干员一方通行体内激素极度失调，第二性征未有发育征兆。（附：且性别意识淡薄）

3.干员一方通行的抗药性极强，下次手术建议适量增大麻醉剂量。

4.干员一方通行的免疫系统防御能力极其低下，但未有遭侵害现象，建议平时做好防护措施。

5.干员一方通行的脑电波有明显异常。

综上，推测干员一方通行长期处于隔绝紫外线的无菌环境，缺乏外界刺激。并且视其外貌与极异常的内环境，处于此种状况绝非一年两年，十年……甚至更久。

档案资料四

我们至今无法理解有关干员一方通行的力量。

曾有干员声称在战场上见过其不仅完全免于敌方的物理伤害，甚至能将其反弹于敌人身上，仿佛周围有一层看不见的屏障。甚至能够扭曲部分法术。

这不禁让我们想起了曾经的推测，完全封闭的空间，可能并不是位于哪个隐蔽之所。加之如此孱弱的身体还能存活至今，甚至担任重装干员的工作，事到如今，似乎能解决这一切的问题。

我们怀疑这与他的源石技艺有关。但本人坚持声称自己无法使用源石技艺，又对其原因以及自身力量闭口不提。

除了有关“反射”的力量，我们还为之感到困惑的是“翼”。那不仅是出现于战场上的杀器，更是干员一方通行每次情绪失控会出现的东西。那东西的力量之强大，似乎连源石技艺都很难解释，并且其所造成的伤害与法术有明显不同。此外，近来似乎还有干员目击到超越“翼”的、更可怕的力量。

【权限记录】

干员一方通行的身体极其不正常！我并不仅指作为矿石病患者这样的不正常，他的身体被人为改造过，是顺从他人的意志而被强行打造成这样的。虽然我知道这样想很不对，但他简直就像是……人造物……

他无法使用源石技艺，因为这会使他的身体被加速侵蚀，体内制机的排异反应可能会导致血管破裂。而他的力量……是的，与他的身体有关，他就是被强行扭曲了的武器。

——某医疗干员

晋升档案

这种事情……问我吗？

其实我也不是很了解，我连我自己都不了解，怎么会知道他呢？

如果可以的话，希望你们不要再调查下去了，大家都有不想让别人知道的过去，不是吗？

不……我不知道。他没有对我说过。但我至少可以保证，他不是坏人，他只是在害怕……为什么？嗯，因为，那个时候是不能假装的。我不觉得一个拼死保护毫无血亲关系的女孩的人能是什么坏人。

确实，这样一说确实很危险。请给他一点时间，他会适应的，我保证。

……这种事情不应该对我说。这样吧，如果他做了不该做的事，我同样保证承担后果。是的，包括把他拉回来。

拜托了，他真的已经失去太多了。我？对，我大概也已经失去了很多，所以不可以再失去了。

——辅助干员幻想杀手

职业：重装

生命值：2475

防御值：707

攻击值：621

攻击速度：较慢

法术抗性：10

部署费用：20

再部署时间：慢

第一技能：微矢量

（20/30） 自动回复 手动触发 30秒

防御力-50%，停止攻击并专心对周围至少一位友方角色进行治疗

第二技能：黑白羽翼

（15/35） 自动回复 手动触发 20秒

攻击力+35%，攻击范围扩大，同时攻击范围内所有敌人

第三技能：第三树

（25/60） 自动回复 手动触发 20秒

攻击范围扩大，伤害类型变为真实并同时攻击范围内所有敌人

技能开启时一方通行免疫一切法术伤害

特性：无法享受除幻想杀手以外的友方干员的技能或天赋加成。当周围四格内没有其他友方单位时，攻击力+25%

天赋一：反射

免除低于自身防御力75%的物理伤害，并将敌方攻击以两倍伤害反弹

天赋二：逆向推演

部署后获得75%的抵抗（眩晕、寒冷和冻结无效化）

任命助理

“别偷懒啊，混帐。你刚刚一页都没翻过吧？”

交谈1

“没人会喜欢矿石病发作的感觉的，即使是现在已经痛到几近麻木的我。对了，我把青菜倒掉了，不要告诉那个家伙。”

交谈2

“我是因为那家伙才来这里的。幻想杀手？这个蠢代号到底是谁取的……”

交谈3

“最近有个下三滥总喜欢过来搔扰我。性别？你看不出来？”

晋升后交谈1

“把我当工具，当武器，当怪物就好。我被制造出来的目的就是这个。”

晋升后交谈2

“我已经警告过了，让他上战场也就罢了，要是再做多余的事情……哈，我也不知道我会做什么。”

信赖提升后交谈1

“那家伙又被卷入了什么麻烦事？真是不让人省心。啊？我可没说过我们是朋友，不过是用隐瞒换来的关系罢了。”

信赖提升后交谈2

“他救了我……但那家伙谁都会救，即使是跟我一样的罪人。我不一样，操心的只有那几个就够了。你？你猜。”

信赖提升后交谈3

“我的光明曾经已经死去了。但现在或许真的在这里找到了新的光也说不定。”

闲置

“睡着了啊……真是跟那家伙一样心大。”

报道

“你就是那个博士？一方通行（Accelerator），就是被某笨蛋硬拉过来的那个。请尽情使唤我吧，我知道这里不是什么能好心让人免费治疗的地方。”

观看作战记录

“啧，团队协作偶尔还是有点用处。”

精英化晋升1

“哄小孩子的话就免了。说吧，又要我去哪？”

精英化晋升2

“这勋章……你想要吗？送你了。”

编入队伍

“杀人的武器和心情都准备好了。”

任命队长

“哈？我来？”

行动出发

“那边的，别给我死了，不然会很麻烦。”

行动开始

“那么，开始清理渣滓吧。”

选中干员1

“啊，尽情使唤吧。”

选中干员2

“为什么感觉每次都有我？”

部署1

“自称正义的家伙？那让我来检验一下你们的资格吧。”

部署2

“真是，令人怀念的气息。”

作战中1

“无聊。”

作战中2

“徒劳。”

作战中3

“哈？你这想法还真是有意思。”

作战中4

“可惜，没有这个命来实现。”

4星结束行动

“唔，这才像点样子。”

3星结束行动

“你在为这种程度而沾沾自喜吗？”

非3星结束行动

“别愣着了！快点！下一步指示！”

行动失败

“混帐，别把牺牲当白废啊！”

进驻设施

“有隔壁没人的房间吗？哈？没有？”

戳一下

“哈？”

信赖触摸

“不要随便碰我，会死人的。”

标题

“明日方舟。”

问候

“早。失眠而已，没什么可大惊小怪的。”


	2. 人员档案——干员幻想杀手

基础档案

[代号]幻想杀手

[性别]男

[战斗经验]没有战斗经验

[出生地]乌萨斯

[生日] ■■

[种族]瓦伊凡

[身高] 168cm

[矿石病感染情况]

体表无原石结晶分布，参照医学检测报告，确认为非感染者。

综合体检测试

[物理强度]优良

[战场机动]优良

[生理耐受]卓越

[战术规划]普通

[战术技巧]普通

[原石技艺适应性] ■■

客观履历

幻想杀手，原名上条当麻，切尔诺伯格事变前于切城某高中就读，后辗转流亡到龙门，为医治友人的矿石病而来到罗德岛。原隶属后勤部门，在原石技艺和生理耐受方面有极出众的天分，因而作为辅助干员转入前线。

［临床诊断分析］

造影检测结果显示，该干员体内脏器轮廓清晰，未见异常阴影，循环系统内源石颗粒检测未见异常，无矿石病感染迹象，现阶段可确认为非矿石病感染者。

[体细胞与源石融合率] 0%

干员幻想杀手没有被源石感染的迹象。

[血液源石结晶密度] ■■■

干员幻想杀手从未接触过源石……？

干员幻想杀手的身体状况成因正在深入调查中。

——医疗干员冥土追魂

档案资料一

据其本人称，干员幻想杀手丧失了切尔诺伯格事变之前的所有记忆。之前的家人、朋友、同学和老师一并忘了，所以格外珍惜现在所认识的所有同伴。干员幻想杀手的交际能力在干员之间得到了极高的评价，“毕竟是连那个一方通行都能接近的人。”某近卫局干员如此说道。但本人似乎并没有这方面的自觉。

不可否认的是，干员幻想杀手极富亲和力，他总是在潜移默化中影响别人，让别人不自觉地跟在他的身边从而形成一个小团体。他有潜在的领导资质。然而本人完全不这样认为，少年总是在感叹自己的不幸，同时又凭借自己坚强的意志挺过难关。除此之外，他似乎还很擅长给女性干员带来困扰。

目前无法探明干员幻想杀手的失忆成因，医疗局的干员称能造成这一病状的因素是极为复杂的，现推测是于切尔诺伯格事变中遭受了精神上的刺激或者创伤。而未能找到病根也就意味着，我们无法帮他找回失去的记忆。

档案资料二

干员幻想杀手刚来到罗德岛时，所有人都认为他只是一个与其所提供的履历相符的普通高中生，最多不过是作为后勤部干员时以擅长用普通单调的食材烹饪出众多口味的美食而稍显出众，除此之外的，就是这个相貌普通的少年很容易被卷入各种麻烦事中。

然而，原本作为后勤干员的幻想杀手在一次偶然被卷入战场中，意外地发挥出了与其身份和资料不符的作战能力。事后向其询问，也只得到了语焉不详的回应。

“或许是失忆前经常打架吧？”

提到这里，根据调查，干员幻想杀手失忆前曾因为是在乌萨斯帝国中少见的瓦伊凡而遭受过排挤和欺凌。很难想象在那种环境中能成世出现在这样的性格，有医疗部的干员怀疑其失忆前后的人格存在差异。但据重装干员一方通行称，干员幻想杀手失忆前也一贯如此。但秉持多方考量，暂且决定不告知干员幻想杀手他之前的过往。

但是，如果只是普通的欺凌现象也很难解释其卓越的战斗技巧与耐力。考虑到其独特的体质，我们不得不重新审视他的战斗经验。

此外，由干员幻想杀手所嘱托的有关其家人的消息，目前正在找寻中。

档案资料三

在源石技艺适应性测试上，干员幻想杀手发生了一次小小的意外：测量人员无法评估其适应性。

显然，干员幻想杀手对于法术一窍不通，也完全无法理解源石技艺。但测试用的法术攻击对其完全无效。据主持测试的术师干员所说，那并不像是干扰或是抵消之类的强制免除，而是极为自然的消散，简直就好像那家伙才是真正操控法术的主人。

基于这点，测量人员拒绝评估其适应性。

【权限记录】

这世上不存在完全未接触过源石的人。

干员幻想杀手或许是真正意义上的“非感染者”，干净得像一张白纸。

我再强调一遍，这世上不存在完全未接触过源石的人。因而，并非“从未接触过源石”，不同于像干员斯卡蒂那样的，而是“拒绝源石”，或者说，排斥……

如果这是真的，那么干员幻想杀手必定会为矿石病治疗研究提供相当大的供献，是第一例矿石病完全免疫者。

他知道了，他已经知道我们知道这件事了，他发出了警告。这件事绝对不能让别人知道！不然，不然……那一位会发疯的！

——医疗干员J.R

补录：那不仅仅只是免疫，那所带来的更像是修正。是的，天灾、源石，是本不应该存在的，是相对那极遥远的年代极异常的东西。而他，便是在修正这个异常。当然，这样的推断并不可靠，看看就行了。

档案资料四

有关干员幻想杀手的处分决定：

处分理由：十月十二日凌晨一点五十三分，干员幻想杀手与某近卫干员发生冲突，手持钝器将人敲击至重伤。事后干员幻想杀手处理好了现场，后虽有受害人的指认，但其矢口否认。

搁置之下，后主动承认。

现有关干员幻想杀手行凶证据确凿，情节恶劣，但后期态度良好，可予以十五日禁闭处分。

补录：干员一方通行对此决定持有异议。

干员幻想杀手称己不记得当时的经历，但仍愿接受处分。

最终决定，干员幻想杀手由医疗部干员监管。现怀疑其有人格人裂症状，可能为失忆症的并发症。

“那不是他，这么显而易见的事情，是那个混蛋又出来了。”

——重装干员一方通行

干员一方通行拒绝回答有关此症状的相关内容，只是陈述绝不认可“他”是幻想杀手，并要求不得向干员幻想杀手透露此方面内容。

晋升档案

嗯，是的，那家伙又失忆了。

那家伙之前的事情并没有什么见不得人的，和我不一样，你们应该很容易就能查到吧？说不定比我还了解得清楚，是吧？跟踪狂们。

我没什么好说的，关于这家伙失忆的事情我并不清楚，甚至连切尔诺伯格事变我也不了解，当时我……

总之我们是在龙门相遇的。我不知道他为什么在那里，我是指——这太巧了，总有一种被人刻意安排的感觉，让我很不舒服。

他不知道我们之前认识。当然，毕竟那也不是什么很好的回忆。那是你的错觉，白痴，那家伙要是想起来了应该会再把我给打一顿，你们也应该有查到了吧？那件事情，虽然事情的全貌应该还不至于知道，但我们的事情……你心里清楚。他不会？他会。他就是这样的人，对自己的敌人绝对会一拳狠狠的揍过来。不过，那家伙应该也不会有真正意义上的敌人。所以我才一直反对他上战场啊，那家伙怎么可能会适合战场，这样的活我来做就够了。都是你们这群急功切利的渣滓，你们的那些手段我明白得很。

但是，如果只把他当作这种程度的话，可是会惹祸上身的。哈？你以为我只是在说战力吗。果然是白痴，啧，他的重要性不比我底。啊？你们自己去查啊，脑子长着是摆设吗？我又不是情报局的。

好好护着他吧，像珍宝一样关进匣子里，不然恶龙可是会抢回去的。

——重装干员一方通行

生命值：3479

防御值：325

攻击值：735

攻击速度：慢

法术抗性：25

部署费用：20

再部署时间：慢

第一技能：世界基准点

（10/15） 自动回复 手动触发 

攻击范围扩大，使范围的所有敌人特殊能力持续失效。技能开启时阻挡数变为0。

第二技能：神净讨魔

（15/40） 自动回复 手动触发 20秒

攻击力+120%，防御力提高，攻击范围缩小至前方一格。

第三技能： 龙王之鄂

（40） 自动回复 自动触发 10秒

技能持续期间内干员的生命值始终不会低于1，攻击力+200%，攻击范围扩大为全场且同时持续攻击范围内所有敌人，伤害类型变为真实

当幻想杀手血量低于10%时自动触发，技能结束后幻想杀手强制退出战场

特性：攻击造成物理伤害，通常时不攻击且生命值和防御力提升，在场后获得75%的法术闪避，且容易成为敌人的攻击目标

天赋一：拯救

在场时，所有除自身以外的所有友方干员每秒恢复5点生命

天赋二：修正

攻击范围内敌人移动速度降低25%，被友方干员所阻挡的敌人攻击力降低15%，防御力降低10%

任命助理

“咖啡要少喝啊，博士。真是的，到底为什么我身边都是些咖啡因摄取超标的家伙呢？”

交谈1

“料理的关键并不是食材，光是荞麦面都可以有很多种做法，物尽其用。唔，我的确是不记得了，但这些好像已经变成知识一类的东西存在脑子里了。就算是蔬菜，炸成天罗妇的话也能让那家伙吃下去。啊，说起来，那家伙又有把青菜偷偷倒掉吗，博士？”

交谈2

“不知道为什么我总是很倒霉啊……什么？那又不是我想的，不是我想的！我怎么知道更衣室的门锁会坏掉啊！不！这样一点也不好！不管怎样都肯定都是我的错又没有问过我到底想不想看好吗！”

交谈3

“不知道，我也不知道我怎么去的龙门。虽然说是有切尔诺伯格的记忆啦，但只是很零散的，去龙门的路上也是，很零散。”

晋升后交谈1

“不知道为什么，我总觉我之前应该是认识一方通行的。他是我失忆之后的第一个朋友，也是我目前与过去唯一的联系。”

晋升后交谈2

“嗯？没有哪里奇怪呀，博士。我的的确确是幻想杀手，也是kamijou touma啊。”

信赖提升后交谈1

“因为忘掉了很多东西，所以我知道‘记住’有多可贵。我很喜欢我认识的每一个人，也很想让每一个人都过得幸福。我之前没能救到那个女孩，所以我不会让悲剧重演，矿石病所带来的悲剧。为此，我做什么都可以。”

信赖提升后交谈2

“一方通行是这样说的吗？是的，我一直没有办法习惯战场，或许我之前真的经常打架，但绝对没有这样……杀人，也从来没有想过自己可能会死。说真的，博士，其实我很害怕，一站在战场上就怕得发抖。但是一想到战场是这样可怕，我又觉得还好转入前线了啊，不然就不知道一方通行那家伙又会干出些什么事来。”

信赖提升后交谈3

“我的确是‘我自己’，即使那一位不承认，我也依旧还是‘我自己’。我记得，全都记得，过去的和原本的。‘我’从来都不是什么好人呀，固执己见，不认可就用拳头解决。你觉得这是好人吗？”

闲置

“啊？居然睡着了吗？居然把工作丢给我一个人然后睡着了吗？博士！”

报道

“博士，你好。我是陪一方通行过来的那个，呃呃，幻想杀手？这个代号有点……总之，我现在已经正式转入前线了，还请多多指教。”

观看作战记录

“这样啊，哦哦，这样啊……不，完全没懂。”

精英化晋升1

“哦哦哦！是晋升啊！好厉害，像游戏一样。”

精英化晋升2

“诶？这个勋章长得好像一方通行送我的那个。”

编入队伍

“啊，这的确是杖，但只因为没有擅长的武器……我是当棍子用的来着。”

任命队长

“大家，可别让对方看不起啊！”

行动出发

“没有什么忘记的吧？”

行动开始

“呃，这就是，那家伙每天面对的吗？”

选中干员1

“我会尽力的。”

选中干员2

“到。”

部署1

“要上了！”

部署2

“呼，来吧。”

作战中1

“怎么会？”

作战中2

“我的职责是让大家都平安回去！”

作战中3

“混帐！不可饶恕！”

作战中4

“我这就杀了你这个幻想！”

4星结束行动

“太好了，真是多亏了你啊，博士。但是，我觉得还是没办法习惯。”

3星结束行动

“不管是怎样的战争……”

非3星结束行动

“让他们逃走，应该也没有什么不好的吧？”

行动失败

“幸好没有出现人员伤亡。先逃吧，博士，让大家好好活着才是最重要的不是吗？”

进驻设施

“不好意思，麻烦请把我安排在一方通行的隔壁，那家伙没人看着不行啊。”

戳一下

“小心！要跌倒了！”

信赖触摸

“你让大家过得很幸福，谢谢你，博士。”

标题

“明日方舟。”

问候

“早上好，刚刚试着做了早饭，要来点吗？”


	3. 血魔饲养法

他们在第二舱室的公共食堂。

一方通行的作息与其他干员巧妙地错开了，或许其他人会以为性情孤僻的一方通行是有意的，但幻想杀手——或者干脆就说是上条当麻，知道这家伙只是起不来床而已。

总之现在食堂没什么人。是个杀人抛尸的好时机。

白发的萨卡兹还带着起床气的低气压，单手支着脑袋盯住餐桌对面的瓦伊凡。

“喂，我是个血魔。”

“嗯，说得是。来吃个小番茄吧。”

不愧是幻想杀手，推来的小番茄将萨卡兹的幻想杀得片甲不留。

很好，丢海里喂鱼吧。

做了十几年血魔的一方通行对着红艳艳的番茄翻了个白眼，一叉子下去，鲜血四溢。

“番茄汁弄到衣服上很难洗的。”

“我知道！”一方通行抬起头，“我是在说，从来可没听说过血魔顿顿吃素的。”

上条低头看了一眼盘子里的煎培根。

“有肉啊？”

培根被人一叉子狠狠贯穿，森白的尖牙将其碎尸万段，凶残得让人不自觉地咽下口唾沫。

“这点哪够！血魔吃素就你妈离谱！”

上条当麻无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“那还是吃番茄吧？”

“我真的希望他能明白我是血魔而不是其他什么的萨卡兹或者萨科塔甚至卡特斯。”

“他可没把你当兔子养，当猫还差不多。”

或许面前的医生能算是罪魁祸首，因为那家伙一向坚持医生说过一方通行需要补充维生素和微量元素。

“我给他说了很多次我有这方面的药剂，但他总不听。”

“那个啊，控制一下也好，有副作用的。”

“很巧，他也这样说。”

一方通行想不通为什么这家伙的知识点点得这么奇怪，“莫名清楚一些莫名的事情。”

“你想想他失忆前干了什么。”

青蛙脸的医生没让谈话影响自己手上的工作，将调制好了的药剂灌入注射器。

这样倒说得过去。一方通行把自己的手臂递了过去，他很习惯这样的事情，青蛙脸的医生想起他刚来的时候手臂血管处满是针眼。

“他至少让你增重了，我总算不用担心你的骨头会戳破你的皮。”

一方通行平静地看着透明的药剂注入自己的身体，并没有否认。他不会花精力在没有意义的事上，更何况他并没有确切的反驳依据。一方通行是绝对理性主义者，即使病症使其容易情绪化，平时的思维却也优先效率性。

除了在某人身上。

“蔬菜与增重的关系不大，你应该明白糖类和蛋白质的贡献更大。”

“但你说你是个血魔，我也没见过你猎血。”

针尖带着血珠从苍白的皮肤下退出来，血色的双瞳淡漠地看着棉签下的那点红色。

“我从来没喝过血，从出生起，从来没有。”营养剂和那种药，有什么副作用他很清楚。

“那你是想让他喂你血？”

白发的萨卡兹瞪了眼前的人一眼，并没有接话。

“但我也从来没被人喂过青菜。”

医生笑了笑，在他的报告单上签了字。实习生瞠目结舌地旁观了全过程，直到医疗部的门被离开的客人不轻不重地关上了。

“他听起来是有点惨，要提醒一下那位干员吗？”

实习生没接触过这一类的种族，大概自动代入了某些肉食动物。不能猎血也罢了，还要被强迫做与习性不符的事情想想确实有些不人道了。

“我可也从没听说过血魔不能吃素。所以根本只在是挑食而已。”

诶——实习生发出了这样的惊叹，下意识抬头正对上了刚被关上没多久的门。

那原来是这样的人吗？

“原本不是，但现在有食可挑了不是吗？”

饮食只是其中一个方面，如果实习生只能看见这一面，那他就还只是个实习生。

上条当麻其实对种族并没有什么太清晰的概念，即使他是个乌萨斯中的瓦伊凡。顺便一提，现在也有人拿这个当他的外号。嘛，不过，重点是这样所造成的后果——这家伙不知道血魔是夜行生物。

医生说过血魔可以吃素，但没说过早睡早起会怎么样。说实话一方通行也不知道，他只知道早睡，也就是在凌晨睡觉。

于是上条当麻就成了这门研究的第一人。即使在龙门曾经也照顾过一段时间，但那时基本是重病状态，作息紊乱还经常发病。上条是在干员宿舍第一次有了喊人起床的经验，明明是受博士之托拿着备用钥匙喊人履行危机合约，却因为一个没站稳撑在了床边，看见血红的眼眸睁开时，突然有了种偷窥被逮着了的感觉。

他发誓，他没有偷看，绝对没有。这个地点时间和距离虽然可以吐槽的地方有很多但他都可以解释所以绝对不要干脆地定下罪状好吗？只有几个月记忆的少年已经怕了。上条当麻被刚醒来湿润的眼睛直视着，一边结结巴巴地编着解释，一边恍恍惚惚想起了一方通行的体检报告：敏感、浅眠……

他看见一簇火星转瞬即逝。

“等、等一下！上条先生可没听说有嗜睡这一条啊！”

那现在就算有了吧。眼前的人明显拒绝交流，用被子把自己裹成一团。

“你这样不通气。”

没有动静。

凌晨四点准时睡觉的血魔根本不想理人，况且他其实完全没有清醒，只是下意识抗拒外界对自己睡眠的干扰。

“所以你猜猜他后来干了什么？”

一方通行和龙门近卫局的黄泉川关系意外地不错，没人知道是为什么，或许一方通行本人也说不上来，总不能说只是因为这位警司跟他宣扬过感染者平等主义。

感觉来这里之后莫名其妙的事情越来越多了，一方通行顶着眼下的乌青喝了一口浓茶。

“为什么不是咖啡？”

“因为这是早茶馆。”黄泉川理所应当地说出了理所应当的理由，拿叉子划了块枣泥糕，“真稀奇啊，你居然能来这吃早饭。”

一方通行默默地对付着眼前的照烧鸡。

“因为他把我的被子给掀了。”

噗。黄泉川警司临时想起了自己所经受过的训练才没让还会咽下去的枣泥糕喷出来。

“放心，我受过专业的训练，是不会笑的酱。”

一方通行看了一眼忍笑的警司。

“啊啊，不过其实这也算正常行为啦，关系真好呢酱。”

一方通行对这种常识不作评价。他只觉得冷，被子对他而言唯一的意义只是蔽寒，掀了他被子他会感到冷，而且效果延至现在。他在意的只是这个。

上条不知道这点，一方通行也没让他知道，这家伙一向不喜言辞。但这并不妨碍他发现某人比平时要瑟缩些，然后抓住对方的手惊呼好冰。乌萨斯的瓦伊凡体温高到没道理，体温本身偏低的萨卡兹觉得燥热得受不了。

“别逼我把茶倒你头上。”

不幸的少年听话地放了手。

“你早饭也在吃肉啊？”

一方通行冷冷地瞥了他一眼。

“我吃完了，今天的危机合约还是老地方吗？”

“诶？是。”

被突然搭话的黄泉川有些错愕。

“行，我走了。”

被抛下的上条与黄泉川面面相觑。

“他生气了？”

“你说呢？”黄泉川叹了口气，“那孩子毕竟是个血魔，是，他也这样说。又是从那种地方出来的，不能适应不能强求酱。”

“是我的错？”上条指着自己挠了挠头。

“都没错啦，上条你也只是想让那孩子融入群体吧？”

因为作息不同而与其他人错开，本来就孤僻的人更加边缘化。

“但是有些人性格是这样的，与其和所有人都相处得好，倒不如只守好珍视的那几个人。”

言及至此，上条实在不敢说自己只是喊人去履行危机合约。

但是人生气了总不能晾着，他也开始反思自己的行为是否严重违反了血魔的习性以至于构成不人道举止，从逼人吃蔬菜到逼人早上起床吃早饭，但思来想去这些应该都是正确的才对。

上条思索这个问题想得头疼，有干员说最近几天的培根都被煎糊了。一方通行凝视着盘子里糊掉的培根，最后还是一叉子下去吃掉了。

黄泉川在旁边也看得头疼，说你去道个歉不就好了。

“我又没做错。”

双方态度出奇的相似。

芳川拜托给自己的两个孩子真的是麻烦死了。黄泉川最后决定还是回早茶馆喝茶。

如果只是普通的吵架问题还不大，问题出在一方通行他不是个普通人，也不是个普通的感染者，而是个神经系统被严重侵染的不定时炸弹。以此为结果的是：凯尔希强制两人面对面交谈一小时。

一方通行的项圈必须要保持有效。

上条总有种被迫营业的感觉，羞耻度不亚于传说中的被迫当众手拉手坐在长椅上。

凯尔希医生，恐怖如斯。

一方通行倒是没觉得有什么，他只是不知道该怎么谈，并且固执地认为交流对那个家伙毫无用处。

“不然为什么需要我强调那么多次我是个血魔呢？”

萨卡兹只赏了瓦伊凡一个白眼。

“但难道，你真的打算在这里干坐一小时？而且毫无进展的话，那位凯尔希医生绝对会延时，我敢打赌。”

“哦。真要那样，我也敢打人。”

上条当麻对此头疼不已，他甚至又开始在脑海里模拟煎烤培根，金黄酥脆，然后进而焦糊成渣。他饿了，他听见了自己肚子的声音，但他不知道一方通行有没有听见。一方通行拒绝交流，他也没有办法，对付血魔他不能算老手，也只是比别人的经验多。而且一方通行也不止是血魔，他还是一方通行。上条当麻怅然地叹息一声。

他们大概真的得就这样呆上一小时，就这样面对面大眼瞪小眼。

直到有人突然面目扭曲，最终没忍住打了个喷嚏。

上条当麻不敢说话。

刚打了个喷嚏的萨卡兹皱着眉，但最终还是放弃地叹息一声，拿出了一件什么东西。

“你要干什么？”

上条惊讶地站了起来。

“镇定剂。”

一方通行有些不耐烦地看了对面的人一眼，但手上的动作却是冷静得很，熟练迅速地将注射器扎进自己的静脉。

“我怕冷，非常怕。”

他明白自己的精神状态是个什么鬼样子，但他已经在尽力靠理性来分析这件事，而不是被人靠近的不安，还有隐约害怕会失去什么而引发的焦躁，他不想任性，虽然他可能已经很任性了。他想尽量当个正常人。

“你那天掀我的被子。”

现在还是初春，温度还没有太暖和。

“我的体温调定点很低，我的内分泌系统不正常，你知道的。”

准确说是甲状腺功能的问题，但他猜他说了对方也听不懂。

总之他已经非常努力地用正常人的思维来表达自己的态度，然后，然后他已经觉得没有什么再说下去的必要。

“时间到了。”

镇定剂使他有些犯困。

食堂的培根不再糊了，但听说偶尔盐会放比较多。

一方通行和上条当麻之间似乎变得和之前那样正常了，黄泉川天天在对面看着一方通行一副要死了的样子喝早茶。

“喝不惯茶可以不用勉强的酱。”

“没事，醒神。”

一方通行没精打彩地在盘子里的萝卜剁成泥。

你这可不像是醒神的样子。黄泉川刚想这样说，却突然被更有意思的东西吸引了注意。

“你的外套……”

“嗯，他的。”一方通行冷笑一声，“我怕冷。”

黄泉川突然觉得上条当麻会照顾人只是个错觉。

而上条当麻也觉一方通行是在勉强自己，他总觉有哪里不对劲，但也说不上来是什么不对劲，想来想去自己也不太对劲了。在看见单薄的少年打了个喷嚏之后，下意识就把自己的外套交出去了。

但他后悔了。

“呃，那个……”

萨卡兹只是冷冷地看了他一眼，拎走了外套。

他逾越了。

一想到这里，上条加盐的手就一抖。

今天在食堂吃饭的干员也在流泪。

但是，他并没有拒绝。上条突然想到了这一点。这种不是很必要的亲密举动，那个一方通行却并没有拒绝，那究竟是怎样的态度呢？还是，像最近那样，只是在勉强自己，勉强自己早起，吃素，像个正常人那样。

他把自己的这个举动当作了正常人眼中的“正常”范围吗？

一方通行也不知道。穿别人的衣服从心理上应所应当的会有抗拒，比吃蔬菜还抗拒，因为这代表了一种不得了的亲密关系。更何况是那个家伙。他一方面不希望上条当麻比别人对自己还要亲密，因为这个人至少不应该对自己，又不希望连别人都有上条当麻这样对自己亲密。他觉得自己需要去医疗部。

青蛙脸的医生看见了他身上的外套，表示自己不会恋爱咨询。

“术师那边有个会占卜的，你还是问她吧。”

只是一方通行还没来得及决定去不去问，一道通知下来他又得上战场，半夜才回来倒头就睡，并且决定不管是早起还是早饭都全部见鬼去吧。

那天晚上回来，他并没有看见上条当麻。

第二天他如愿睡到了正午十二点，没有任何人来烦他。

今天食堂的午饭咸淡适中。干员们简直要喜极而泣，显得今天的氛围格外热闹，八卦和小道消息也一如既往的此起彼伏，像是哪两位的暧昧，或是那个谁又被那位拒绝了，还有对外贸易站人手不够了，流匪也很多。

“博士，昨天的杂碎没有清理完，今天还要去吗？”

他有点烦躁。

上条当麻想知道一方通行是怎么进来的，他房间的钥匙可没有给过别人。

“你以为那种锁可以拦住我？”

希望门锁的赔偿不要找上条先生。

一方通行的衣服还没有换，上条认得出来自己的那件外套，现在它穿在一方通行的身上，显得有些空。上面有还没完全干掉的血迹。

上条知道这种味道，炽热的金属和锈腥味，他才经厉过这样的气味。而这样的气味在一方通行身上，完全化作了针一样的戾气，危险得像不可控的野兽。

“还是你觉得罗德岛可以拦住我？”

“我觉得你该吃药了。”

刚从战场撕杀下来的萨卡兹明显并不是想要个回答，他只是靠近，或者换一个词：逼近。逼近到甚至能感受到对方的鼻息，血色的双眸直钩钩地紧盯住自己的猎物，上条从中得到了相当危险的讯息。

“你上战场了。”

“那只是个意外。”乌萨斯的瓦伊凡坐在床上平静地说。如果连他都害怕，又能指望谁来接近呢？

萨卡兹的猎物没有逃避。纵容能安抚情绪，也能滋长纵容。在这样咫尺的距离，一方通行轻缓地侧过头低下去，被白发扫得脸痒的上条偏头，看见了用力握在他肩头上骨节分明的手。

他在嗅，某种气味在勾引他低下头去。

“你受伤了。”

血魔的声音在瓦伊凡的耳边响起，沙沙地挠着他的耳膜。

一方通行必须要确认白自己对上条应该抱有什么样的态度，应该处于什么样的距离，但在那气味的勾引下这样的问题显得亳无意义。他的唇碰上了位于耳下的那块纱布，近于颈侧。

他们可以轻而易举地逾越。

“那只是擦伤。”

他听不见上条说话。森白的獠牙勾起纱布的边缘，轻慢得像贵族的用餐礼仪，一点点地撕开，拆掉表面酒精和药水的包装，然后——

“嘶。”

慢慢涌出的温暖腥甜浸至舌尖，麻痹了味蕾，让他不禁脑子一空。骨子里的本能已然先于大脑的知识告诉他这是什么：是血。

是他应该猎取的东西。

是上条当麻的血。

［你想让他喂你血吗？］

我想吗？

一方通行突然意识到了自己在干什么。他依旧握着上条的双肩，却猛地一抬头——

“疼——”

某人的颧骨狠狠撞上了另一人的下巴。

现在他们又在大眼瞪小眼，气氛与凯尔希的强制面谈那时有着微妙的相似。一方通行知道自己得说点什么。

“你知道我刚才在想什么吗？”

“什、什么？”

少年大概还沉浸在被撞了下巴的冲击中。

“我想猎你的血。”

血魔非常干脆地承认了事实。

“我不是个正常人。”

他也无法成为一个完全正常的人。

“我可以早起吃早饭，但仅限前一天没有出勤；你可以来叫我起床，但不要掀我被子；我可以接受水果，但青菜让我很恶心，不过炸成天罗妇倒不是不能下口，番茄也可以吃。”

上条看着他罕见地喋喋不休的嘴，看见尖锐的、属于猎食者的牙齿和苍白无血色的嘴唇。那些话从他的右耳进去又顺着他的呼吸从鼻尖跑出来，化作他和一方通行之间仿佛有了实体的乱七八糟的线。

它们大概只会不断纠葛越来越乱吧。

然而他并不想费心去找解开的线头，他更想拽一把毛线团的这头，像是大狗叼到了个心怡的玩具。

于是，上条选择遵从内心的直觉。

“你想试试我的血吗?”

一方通行顿了一下。

“谁要吸你的血！”萨卡兹满脸凶恶，磨着牙啧了一声，尖尖的耳廓殷红得像早茶馆里的菱角。

就这么嫌弃自己吗？只有两个月记忆的少年突然受到了打击，尾巴都在身后稍稍蜷缩了起来。

“还有，衣服可以给我穿，”两人都迅速地瞥了一眼那件外套。

“但不要再给别人了。”

因为角度的问题，上条这次并没有再看见耳尖漂亮的颜色。


	4. 二次记忆

20:57 p.m. 天气/阴

龙门外环

［……］

［那天，我遇见他……］

小混混A：喂，那家伙可是丢下你跑了。

小混混B：你让我们的生意溜走了，要怎么赔？啊？

［源自一场一时兴起又没好报的见义勇为］

小混混C：也别那么害怕嘛，毕竟，见义勇为这种事情你这种年龄的确是会去想做的。放心，我们不会把你怎么样的，只要你把身上的钱都交给我们。

小混混B：就是啊，快点，把钱给我们交出来！

被拦住的少年：（后退）

小混混A：喂喂，你要是也跑了，我们可是很难办的。

小混混B：啧，我说，干脆把这小子先收拾一顿吧，谁让他浪费了我们这么多时间。

小混混C：（点烟）别冲动。毕竟我们也不是什么不讲道理的，对吧？小伙子。

小混混C：刚刚那个仔，欠了我们的钱。既然你让他跑了，那我们就只好找你帮他还上。（吐烟）天经地义的事情。

被拦住的少年：……

被拦住的少年：（后退）

？？？：……

？？？：……哈。

小混混C：谁？

小混混A：有人来了？

小混混B：怎么？喂，是你认识的人吗？小子。

被拦住的少年：……快跑！这边不安全！

小混混B：给老子闭嘴！

小混混C：喂，那边的，这附近没见过你啊。怎么？这是你朋友？那正好，帮你朋友点忙呗。

小混混A：看起来不像是个能打的，头儿。

小混混C：没事没事，反正我们也不是一上来就开打，对懂规矩的人我们还是很客气的。所以不用怕，这位……偷渡者。

？？？：……啧。

小混混B：啊？给你面子还挺拽……啊！什、什么？弹、弹回来……我的手！

小混混A：什……那是，什么？刚刚……

小混混B：嘶——！混帐！你刚刚干了什么？给我去死——

小混混C：等等别……！

？？？：……哈。

小混混B：啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

小混混A：可恶！那，那个，我们……

小混混A：（直接把人撞飞到墙上？可他明明没有动……）

小混混C：（眯眼）

小混混C：是我兄弟不敬不先，但也不必如此吧？说是教训也未免太过了。

？？？：没死。

小混混A：别太过分了！知道像你这样的外来感染者被近卫局的抓住会有什么下场吗？！

小混混C：冷静点儿！

小混混A：头儿——！

小混混C：带上阿义走。你还想去找近卫局？呵。

小混混C：那边的，是我们叨扰了，告辞。

被救下的少年：（……好厉害，这么厉害的人，为什么在附近没有见过）

？？？：……切。

被救下的少年：那个，真是谢谢你啊。

？？？：（沉默）

被救下的少年：（呃，感觉好可怕……完了，不会也是个怪人吧？）

？？？：不是我要帮你的。

被救下的少年：诶？

墙角的人影：虽然是御坂御坂要求帮你的，但其实那个人本来也是想来帮忙的哦，御坂御坂不留情面地拆穿某人。你们没事吧？御坂御坂关心地向你们询问。

被救下的少年：（好小的女孩子，说话方式也好奇怪）

被救下的少年：谢谢了，没事，你是……

奇怪的女孩：你好，初次见面，御坂御坂……

？？？：喂！我不是说过让你不要出来的吗？万一被人看见怎么办！

奇怪的女孩：可是现在不是已经没有其他人了吗？御坂御坂生气地反驳某人的过度保护，我也是懂得看情况的。

？？？：你要是真的懂就好了……走。

奇怪的女孩：慢点啦，你最近是不是越来越暴躁了？御坂御坂小声抱怨。

被救下的少年：（那女孩……）

被救下的少年：等等！等一下，先等等我——

？？？：（停下）你是看不过去想再打我一次？

被救下的少年：唔？我为什么要打你？不对，等等，你帮了我……

？？？：我说了不是我要帮你，如果你是来说那该死的道谢的话，跟她说去。

奇怪的女孩：不可以，不可以每次都把我往前推哦。御坂御坂小心地纠正某人。

被救下的少年：所以说啊！那孩子是感染者吧？我刚刚看见她手腕上的结晶了。你们很危险。

？？？：那你就远离我们。

被救下的少年：我来帮你们。

被救下的少年：刚刚那个人说，你们是偷渡者？

？？？：还是感染者。如何？报告给官方赚赏酬？

被救下的少年：不不不，怎么会！你们刚刚才救过我，而且我也是……我来帮你们藏起来。

？？？：……（老样子啊。）

？？？：不需要，远离我们，不要让我再说一次。

被救下的少年：或许你是很强，但那孩子，那孩子，她也想休息吧？

？？？：闭嘴！我们有休息的地方。

被救下的少年：这么晚带着那孩子到这种地方……你不会是想……

？？？：……啧。

被救下的少年：所以啊，让我来帮你吧。嗯，虽然我来龙门也不算久，但外围附近还算熟悉。

？？？：……（沉默）

奇怪的女孩：虽然御坂御坂也很想呆在暖和的屋子里啦，但是和那个人一样，御坂御坂不想牵扯到你哦。御坂御坂顺便戳破了那个人的小心思。

被救下的少年：诶？

？？？：你来龙门干什么？虽然你不是感染者，但这对你而言也不算好地方。

来历不明的少年：干什么……呃，其实我也不知道。切尔诺伯格的……那件事发生以后，我不记得了……然后又很混乱，我不知道该去哪里，回过神来大概就是在龙门附近。

？？？：……

来历不明的少年：对了，还没问过你们的名字，明明帮了我。自己的名字倒是还知道，我叫上条当麻。

奇怪的女孩：哦哦哦，终于到自我介绍的时间了，御坂御坂叫……唔！

？？？：闭嘴！别说！别告诉他那个名字！

上条当麻：（这，反应好大，这也太敏感了吧……）

上条当麻：没、没关系！那就叫御坂御坂好了，反正名字只是个代号嘛！

上条当麻：（嘶，但是这样听着好奇怪。）

御坂御坂？：啊，御坂御坂的名字……

？？？：代号……

上条当麻：那，你的名字是？

？？？：一方通行（Accelerator）

上条当麻：不会吧？这真的是你的名字吗？听起来像是个代号。

一方通行：不是你说的名字就是个代号吗？

上条当麻：（啊，把脸露出来了，意、意外的很好看。）

御坂御坂？：那个人并没有敷衍你哦，御坂御坂为那个人解释。顺便，你为什么一直盯着那个人看呢？御坂御坂好奇地提问。

上条当麻：我……是不是之前见过你？

一方通行：我怎么知道？或许哪天在路上见到过一眼吧，我这样的样貌应该挺少见的。

上条当麻：这、这样啊……

上条当麻：（但是感觉还是不太对劲）

御坂御坂？：是很老套的话呢。

一方通行：闭嘴，小鬼。

上条当麻：……那孩子，是在发烧吗？

上条当麻：（脸太红了吧，红得不正常，看上去像是在发热。）

一方通行：别碰她！

上条当麻：唔，抱歉……

一方通行：喂，小鬼，忍不住了直说。

御坂御坂？：没、没关系的，御坂御坂……

一方通行：喂！那边的！

上条当麻：啊？怎、怎么？

一方通行：刚刚你不是说你要帮我们吗？现在，带我们去个安全的地方。

上条当麻：诶诶诶？这么突然？

一方通行：你想反悔？

上条当麻：不不不，倒也不是……那就先去我家好了。

一方通行：……

上条当麻：呃，怎么了？

一方通行：没什么。还能走路吗？小鬼。

御坂御坂？：……嗯。

上条当麻：（果然是生病了吗？）

御坂御坂？：头痛，好痛，它在长，还在长……它是不是要裂开了？一方通行，要炸了。

上条当麻：……

一方通行：别瞎说。不要再让我听到这种话，明白吗？痛就不要硬撑，过来。你没必要遭这种罪，你没有理由去忍受，那不是你应该的。你完全可以去埋怨，虽然这世界不会听你说话。

御坂御坂？：好舒服……一方通行的手，好舒服。

一方通行：真夸你还能笑得出来啊。（叹气）

上条当麻：她需要药吗？

一方通行：需要，但你弄不到。难道你有在龙门听说过治矿石病的药吗？

上条当麻：矿石病……

一方通行：到了吗？

上条当麻：啊，啊，来这边。

上条当麻：就在这里。

一方通行：好，你先照顾一下这个小鬼。

御坂御坂？：嗯……你要去哪里……？御坂御坂……

一方通行：我先出去弄点东西。

上条当麻：等等，你要怎么弄？

一方通行：用钱买啊，白痴。

上条当麻：是、是吗？我还以为……钱够吗？

一方通行：不用你操心。我走了，别碰她。

上条当麻：知道了知道了。但是，刚刚那些人说不定会到处说的，“外来感染者”，这里的人不太欢迎……

一方通行：你是老妈子吗？

上条当麻：呜……！

上条当麻：啊，这人，性格真是恶劣。啊，抱歉，在你面前说了……呃，那是你的？

御坂御坂？：没事……御坂御坂代替那个人向你道歉……唔……

上条当麻：没关系没关系，先进来躺下吧。难受的话就休息一下，不要再说话了。要喝水吗？

御坂御坂？：谢、谢谢。

御坂御坂？：（咕噜咕噜）

上条当麻：（这是，矿石病发作吗？）

御坂御坂？：其实，那个人是在关心你……不让你碰我，是、是害怕你被传染。还有、之前也……

上条当麻：不会吧？之前反应那么大，我还以为被讨厌了。他一直这么别扭吗？而且这种程度的接触会传染吗？

御坂御坂？：嗯。他、他还……一直都反应过度了。呼，尤其是最近。那个人，肯定也不好受，他的病……

上条当麻：（说起来，那家伙也是感染者啊。）

御坂御坂？：御坂、御坂御坂可能……可以拜托你，帮帮他吗？他、他害怕，什么都怕，所以一丁点的可能性也不能接受……唔！

上条当麻：好了，不要再说了。来，闭上眼睛躺一会儿。

御坂御坂？：唔……我希望你不要对他……他其实，不坏。

上条当麻：我知道。

上条当麻：我会帮他的，会的，所以你放心吧。你也会得救的，会好的，都会好起来的，放心吧。

御坂御坂？：谢、谢谢，御坂御坂……也希望如此。只是，如果、如果真的……那个人之前确实做过错事，但他现在想改了，御坂御坂也在帮他……

上条当麻：你在担心他再次犯错吗？

御坂御坂？：（摇头）

御坂御坂？：不……或许，也是。他想的，和他做的，不一定一样。

御坂御坂？：呼——他害怕，因为失去了太多，一丁点儿可能性也不接受……他不想。为此要杜绝可能诱发一切的，因。他在拒绝。而我……御坂御坂尝试要他相信。

上条当麻：他会得到应得的，而不是一味的，失去。你在让他看到希望。

上条当麻：如果他有了希望，能去相信的话……

御坂御坂？：那他，绝不再会走上那条路了。

上条当麻：但是，你又是在担心什么呢？

御坂御坂？：呼，呼……唔。

御坂御坂？：因为，啊，那个人眼里的光，还没坚强到可以承受……再一次的，失去。

上条当麻：失去……？

御坂御坂？：（点头。）

上条当麻：别这样想！

上条当麻：你，你们，不应该……

御坂御坂？：……我也希望。但是，如果呢？如果真的……他想守住，想夺回，他想着好的东西，但是，只能破坏……

上条当麻：（沉默）

御坂御坂？：那个人，不让我说……但是……

御坂御坂？：求求你了，你能相信他吗？（伸手）

上条当麻：（握住双手，点头）

上条当麻：至少刚才，他救过我。

御坂御坂？：（笑）

上条当麻：只是，为什么是我呢？只是因为刚好遇上了？话说你们之前是不是真的认识我啊？我总觉得我们之前应该认识。

御坂御坂？：唔……如果一方通行说不认识的话，那就不认识吧。

上条当麻：（叹气）你真的听他的话。

御坂御坂？：（才不是，是他听御坂的话。）

御坂御坂？：那么，御坂御坂可以拜托你吗？

上条当麻：嗯？

御坂御坂？：唯、唯一拜托这件……事。如果真的有了那天，拉住他，好吗？你可以，我知道……

上条当麻：我不知道我可不可以，但是我会的，一定会的。

御坂御坂？：谢、谢谢……

上条当麻：好啦，你的眼皮都快打起来了。睡吧，睡吧。

上条当麻：晚安。

［被病痛折磨的女孩很快就睡过去了。实际上，我不能确定那是“睡”，还是……］

［在那时起，我就已经隐约感受到这孩子快撑不下去了。即使我什么都不记得，但是我知道，知道这样的悲剧，像是见过不止一次。］

［我守着她守了一整夜，但是，没有守到那个人回来。］

［窗外却响起了枪声。］

上条当麻：枪声……？

上条当麻：诶？不对，奇怪，我怎么会知道那是枪声？


	5. Chapter 5

某位干员在某一天突然发现有点不对劲。

这个不对劲指干员一方通行，又不止只指干员一方通行。黄泉川劝他别想了，再想下去自己也会变得不对劲。

你看我现在每天喝喝早茶过得多好。

干员将信将疑地被拐去了早茶馆。

“今天的茶是荞麦。”

“每天的茶都是荞麦。”

干员皱起了眉头。

他的眉头皱得更深了。

倒不因为每天的荞麦茶，而是茶下边的衣服。具体解释一下，就是他犯手抖的毛病了，茶泼人家衣服上了。

一抬眼：哦豁，一方通行那个疯批。

干员在临死前回想的是训练官对他的训斥：手这么抖怎么当狙击？对不起，手太抖了，我不配当人。

但人还是要当的，因为他还没有对象。

“所以饶我一命吧。”干员双手合十。

一方通行看过去的表情一言难尽。

他寻思着他也没闹出过人命。哦，之前的和战场上不能算。然后他就把衣服脱下来，整得人孩子还以为他要干架。但要肉搏的话，谁干得过谁还两说。

“算了，我拿去洗吧。”

干员诚遑诚恐。

“还、还是我帮你洗了吧？毕竟是我的错……”

“不用了。”一方通行没有给干员再挣扎的机会。

他只觉得害怕极了。这不正常，对绝不正常，你也看见了吧？干员觉得这家伙之后肯定要在背后阴他。

黄泉川表示只想好好喝个茶。

某干员觉得，他还是去求一方通行给个痛快吧，每天睡觉后背凉嗖嗖的。虽然后来后勤部的帮他把窗户修好了，但重点不是这个。

找一方通行是不敢的，这辈子都不敢的，所以不如先去找另一个说说。某干员觉得自己可真是个小机灵鬼。

啊，这衣服。

小机灵鬼不敢说话了。

上条当麻十分友好地与自己的同事打招呼，身上的外套合身得舒舒服服。

某干员突然觉得自己可真是个傻子。

“衣服洗干净了吗？”

上条被这没头没尾的一句话愣了一下，然后恍恍惚惚地就顺口了：

“啊，你怎么知道一方通行给我洗了衣服？”

“你把你的衣服给他穿。”

某干员觉得好委屈，同生共死的好兄弟怎么可以先他们一步找对象呢？还是那个上条当麻。

上条一脸恍然大悟的样子：

“啊，他怕冷。”

得了吧，你悟了个屁。敢情那家伙不让我洗是因为这衣服是你的，真搞不懂你们这些谈恋爱的。

纯情少年一听，脸上烧得不得了：别瞎说，还没定呢。

呵。

黄泉川很高兴，因为她多了个茶友。

“看，我就说吧？每天就喝喝茶不就好了吗酱~”

一方通行从某一天开始日常穿着上条当麻的外套。上条的外套相对而言要比他的大上一码，总显得略微空荡。一方通行在没有人的时候会悄悄地想，这像个松松的拥抱。

一方通行会负责把上条的衣服洗干净。他洗得很认真，比上条自己还认真，不是直接和其他干员的衣物一起丢进公用洗衣机的，而是亲手护理。他向某些干员请教过技巧，这对他而言很不容易。

血魔的嗅觉是要灵敏些，他能很容易地分辨出气味之间的细微差异——那是血魔用来追踪猎物的天赋。他认得出上条的味道，残留在衣物缝隙间的气味，认得出血的味道。他已经记住了，这辈子都忘不了的。


	6. 糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上条当麻有时会做梦，梦见一方通行的头颅裂开，从中取出络状的结晶，一如破壳的雏鸟。

一方通行的记忆并不灰暗，相反，白亮得吓人。是无影灯下一丝不挂的毫无隐私，就那么白晃晃的，药物在胃袋里灼烧。管道能遍及全身，细软的橡胶管绕上脖子，燥热又冰凉地将人杀死。

涣散的瞳孔聚焦不了涣散的光，他将脸埋在其中呼吸了一口干燥的光，熟悉的药味浸没至了指尖。

所以他是下了地狱，这里就是地狱。

我死了。他觉得自己是张了口。

但她不会来这里，她不应该来，她刚逃脱了地狱。

可实际他什么也说不出，只是在告诉自己：一切都结束了。

他的罪和他的光。

少年是很单纯的少年，单纯到把自己和朋友完全交给一个之前不曾接触的组织。因为这份单纯，喜欢和同情他的人不少，于是很少有人在少年的面前提他的朋友。那样恶劣的病状属实罕见，没人能抱有乐观的态度。

一方通行从接受治疗开始，休克了三天。

罗德岛的医疗舱很大，比起医疗舱更像个实验室。上条当麻去看望过，被带着站在透明的隔离窗外看见被设备环绕的一方通行，他的心脏一度停跳，那颗脆弱的小器官依赖于起搏器勉强正常运作。无机质，毫无生气，像是与这里的设备融为一体。

一方通行说自己死了的时侯，他活了过来。心脏重新开始跳动。

罗德岛单方面的认为他的精神不稳定，会突然发疯造成极大的破坏，加上那具被药物侵蚀得千疮百孔的身体恐怕再经不起什么折腾，对他像是在对狂躁症患者：拘束衣，束缚带和肌肉松弛剂。这会是个很漫长的调理过程，医疗部对他的身体实在是小心翼翼，只能一点一点地慢慢改善。

那段时间的一方通行总是在睡觉，醒了也是恹恹的。医生说药物可能会引起抑郁，要上条当麻多陪陪他。但上条当麻不知道该说什么，只能很轻很轻地捧起一方通行的手，再慢慢握住贴在自己脸上。这个时候一方通行会笑，或许他本人浑浑噩噩的没有意识到，但上条当麻很喜欢这样看他笑。一方通行或许想说点什么，但他的语言机能还没有完全恢复，只能发出很简单的音节。

而有的事情，一两个简单的音节也就够了。

比如疼痛时的歇斯底里。这时上条当麻会扳着他的肩膀，在镇定剂缓缓输入时拨开刘海，指腹蹭过额前和眉骨，想在那之下就是他的病灶。他将两人的额头相贴，想象对方的疼痛，犹如要炸裂一般的假想让他呢喃着好痛啊。一方通行反而会平静下来。

再比如回应某些问题的时候。

一方通行具备自主行动能力之后，开始有自残倾向。他知道病房里的那只电子眼一直在咔咔看他，而他也没有要掩饰的意思，直到有人冲进来时也没有。就像是在削个苹果。无意识，无感情的行为。

上条当麻不知道一方通行怎么了，他发现自己一点也不了解一方通行，连自己捧着他手腕上的伤痕时也不知道对方说不痛是不是在说谎。他不知道他是不是连疼痛也能麻木。

但他是个单纯的人。单纯的人什么都会写在脸上，而且什么人也都乐意帮他。年长的菲林告诉他：罗德岛并不是一个能免费治疗矿石病的地方，是需要支付代价的。

可我们没有可以支付的，少年小声地说。

不，你们自己就是很好的人力资源。

［作为交换，你是否愿意作为前线干员为罗德岛提供战略援助？］

一方通行脑袋一旦放空，就会浮现这个问题。

要他杀人，又要他杀人，要他为了活下去而杀人，但他又为什么要活下去，杀了别人不如杀了自己。

杀了自己。

他本来就不应活的。

他想着这些，麻木地用碎片划开自己的手腕。

上条当麻听见了急救的声音。他下意识地认为又是与一方通行有关，然后他听见了“服毒”两个字。

后边还有两个字，是他不敢听下去。

谁给他的？

是糖纸，他把锡纸咽下去了。

上条当麻没有再走过去。他在走廊上靠墙蹲好，抓着头发，张开嘴发不出一点声音。

他不知道，不知道自己该做什么，不知道自己该怎么做。他真的觉得自己没用，无能为力。

年长的菲林在瓦伊凡的面前蹲下，递来了一块巧克力。少年不知道巧克力的味道算知识还是算记忆，这是他失忆后第一次尝到巧克力，有点熟悉的陌生。

年长者站起来揉了揉少年的头发，问他要给自己的朋友带去吗？

少年久违地感受到了一种依靠感，甩了甩尾巴说：“可他刚才……”

“所以要给他带甜甜的糖果。”

但在那之后医生便对一方通行的食物相当谨慎，没有吃过巧克力的一方通行抢先说，我可不想再催被吐了。上条当麻眨巴着眼，当着他们的面咬一口再递了过去。

上条当麻是不记得，一方通行是没有，他没有吃过巧克力。一方通行不嗜甜，说这样的甜度刚好。上条听了很高兴地说那我之后再去博士那里帮你弄点。他看着催吐之后苍白的面孔，没有提刚才发生过的事情。

他之前还不知道一方通行会喜欢巧克力，他想自己又了解对方多一点了，他想以后还会这样的，还会有很多次。如果好心的爷爷再给他巧克力的话，他要全带去给一方通行，如果给了两块就带去两块，如果医生担心不好，自己就小小地咬一口再递过去。一方通行拿巧克力的手指好细好白，如果病治好了的话，也会像他一样健康吗？

少年心中已经有答案了。自己只要给他糖就好了，代价由他来付。需要治疗的只有一方通行一个人，需要支付代价的只有上条当麻一个人。

一方通行扶着拐杖坐在门边，思索了很久。

“那么，来选个你喜欢的代号吧。”

“不用，已经有了，就是一方通行（Accelerator）。”

一方通行选择当重装。

他知道这只是心理安慰，他是刽子手，一辈子也改不了。

他还是得杀人，去上战场，看更加惨烈的尸体。他不知道后世的人会如何评价他们的战斗，他想象不出来，他顾及不到。枪子还是会在对方的脑袋上崩个血花开个洞，不管对面是谁，只要是对面的。

五环。

难道自己活着就是为了杀人吗？

长期的卧病在床让脚下的重心不稳，他感觉自己是在晃动的，快要坠落。

难道挂上那些好听的名号就不是杀人了吗？

杀人的感觉。

杀人。

八环。

那只当领袖的兔子来找过自己，说了很多也问很多，但是那些理念那些目的他理解不了，被原石侵蚀的大脑接受不了。他被自己逼得发疯，被这个世界逼得发疯。

他的手在颤抖，于是用了另一只手强行压住。

杀了我吧。

十环。

这个世界可真够操蛋的。

上条当麻什么也没说，他喉咙哽得难受。他想道歉，因为他找不出更好的办法了。

一方通行浑身颤抖着，说那你让我去死吧。

既然我要活着必定是要去干这种事情的话，既然如此的话……

他打了个哆嗦，看得上条当麻想抱住他，而他也确实这样做了。少年笨拙而小心翼翼地拥住他，小声地在耳边恳求着：不要死，不要去死。

为什么啊？我为什么要这样活下去啊？

萨卡兹濒临崩溃地抓住自己的头发，尖锐指甲深深掐进头皮。

已经没有人可以让我弥补了，那就让我下地狱，让我去死……

上条当麻不知道该怎么办，无措地站在那里，像一个小孩子那样急得眼眶发红。他不敢去碰怀里脆弱的萨卡兹，怕碰碎了碰坏了，即使他们离得是如此之近，近到一方通行能听见上条当麻藏在喉咙里的哽咽。

因为我会难受。瓦伊凡用他的尾巴轻轻敲着地板，觉得有些委屈。如果没有你的话，我都不知道该干什么了。那些大人说的话我听不懂，我不知道为什么感染者要和感染者战斗，我也不想去了解那些东西。我不记得之前的东西了，我什么都没有了。

上条当麻觉得鼻子发酸，有太多太多的东西压在他的心上，令人喘不过气来。

我只有你了，我需要你，所以不要死。

萨卡兹觉得突然一下心里像是有什么东西被击溃了，稀里哗啦倾泻涌出。他这才像个正常的，遭受苦难的孩子，为了他自己而哭泣。

两个孩子抱在一起，哭得稀里糊涂。


End file.
